A Little Water Never Hurt Anyone
by SoulHorse
Summary: Add gets sprayed with water in the face one early morning. As a result, he drags the perpetrator up to his room! What could go wrong? Rated T for implied NSFW


**Hey everyone! Little yaoi oneshot from me ;) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword - IS**

 **Aisha - DW**

 **Rena - NW**

 **Raven - BM**

 **Eve - CN**

 **Chung - TT**

 **Ara - SD**

 **Elesis - CA**

 **Add - MM**

 **Lu/Ciel - DB/DM**

3rd Person's POV

It started out as a normal day for Add. He had woken up and dressed and gone downstairs when he got splashed in the face with a bucket of water.

"Add!" a voice shouted. "Are you okay?"

"What the hell…?" he muttered, wiping the water off his face with the sleeve of his coat. He blinked several times to get the water out of his eyes. When his vision cleared, he saw a worried face blinking up at him.

"I'm so sorry. Elsword was being a dick hitting me with fire and then I tried to retaliate with my water blasters and then…yeah…" he drifted off awkwardly.

Add sighed and grabbed Chung by the collar. "C'mon. You're gonna help me get cleaned up."

Chung's POV

I felt my face flush as Add grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to his room. For some reason, I had been doing that a lot whenever Add came into the room. I knew what I was; I had known it ever since I had lost my…innocence to Eve. I felt no pleasure and I couldn't wait for it to be over. She, of course, had caught on. She had seen it in my eyes.

"You didn't like it." It was more of a statement than an accusation.

"I—of course—" I had stammered out.

She had effectively cut me off, saying, "Don't lie to me."

I hung my head, feeling ashamed. "Sorry Eve."

Eve shook her head, her hair swishing around her pale face. "Don't be. If you didn't like it, you didn't like it. It's just the way you are. Don't be ashamed."

I smiled. She just knew exactly what to say. Eve suddenly roughly grabbed my shoulder and I found myself pinned underneath her.

"E-eve…" I whispered. "W-what are you…?"

Her amber eyes bore into mine, dark and glittering. She didn't do anything, just seemed to study me. After a few long moments, Eve released me and sat down.

Without looking at me, she said, "You want him." Her smoldering gaze drifted back onto my starstruck expression. "Don't you?"

I thought of all the times _he_ had entered my mind. He kept invading my thoughts, unrelenting, like a fly that never died. He was in my dreams, his striking magenta eyes zinging bolts of electricity into my heart.

"I-I think so…" I muttered, sitting up.

"That settles things then." The silver haired beauty stood up, not even bothering to use a sheet to cover herself, and began to get dressed. "I have a meeting with Ara later."

Eve cast me a look as she clipped her bra on. "I would begin by actually talking to him, you know."

Heat rushed to my face. "S-shut up," I muttered lamely, my cheeks reddening.

The silver haired girl tilted her head at me curiously. "That's how you start a relationship, is it not? By talking?"

"Well yeah…"

Eve _tsk_ ed and gave me another disdainful look. "I honestly do not understand why you picked the psychotic idiot. Why him? Even _Elsword_ is a better choice than him, and that's saying a lot."

"Elsword is taken."

"So you would've dated him if he wasn't?"

"No!"

"Humans confuse me." Eve sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed now. She watched me as I hurriedly pulled on my boxers. I stared at her as I dressed.

"Can you not stare? It makes me uncomfortable."

She frowned. "Why? I've already seen everything. You've already put your p—"

"Okay okay! Stare if you want, geez!"

I caught the edge of her lips curling upwards, as if she was smirking.

"So tell me Chung, why him?"

"I—" I actually didn't know. Why was he the one to invade my dreams, my thoughts? "I guess…he's just weirdly attractive?"

"In what manner?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, frustrated. "I've asked myself that many times! I. Don't. Know."

"What do you see in him?" she continued, seemingly ignoring my angry response.

"Eve, I swear to God—"

"Hmm…the real question is, what do you want in a partner that you think you see in him?"

"I don't think anyone knows the answer to that until they find it."

3rd Person's POV

Add kicked the door open to his room. The door slammed against the wall and came flying back and he nudged it open again for a second time. Add strode into room, Chung awkwardly following him.

"Nice room," the blonde commented nervously, glancing around at the various gadgets that lay scattered across the floor. He stepped over a large one, with a flickering holographic screen and…spikes?

"Oh please. Stop acting so afraid. I don't bite and neither do my inventions," he snorted, kicking aside a large box that looked like it had teeth.

To Chung's surprise, the box sprang back and snapped at the two of them.

"Well, not counting that one," the lavender haired man corrected as a miniature mechanical cat jumped onto Add's leg, dragging its claws down and ripping his pants. "And that one."

He walked into his closet and pulled out a white-lavender coat that looked _exactly_ like the one he was wearing, a pair of white pants, and a casual purple shirt. Chung gave him a surprised look.

"I can wear t-shirts too. It's not like we're going anywhere," Add shrugged.

"I-it's just…I've never seen you wear one," Chung muttered, ducking his head.

"Well now you're going to," the engineer deadpanned, dragging the blonde into the bathroom.

Add ripped off his coat and tossed it to the blonde, who caught it. His face was slightly tinted red.

"Couldn't you have done this without my help?" the turquoise eyed boy grumbled.

"Yes, but I'd rather someone help me wash. I've had machines do it and they keep malfunctioning when water hits them. Even when they're waterproof," the engineer sighed.

Chung, however, had tuned out. His eyes had gone wide and his jaw hung open. "Did you just say I'm gonna help you _shower_?" he choked out.

"Yeah. You're a guy, I'm a guy. It's not that scandalous," Add said rather carelessly. "And besides, if you've been playing with that redheaded freak, you should definitely wash up." The engineer yanked off his white pants to reveal black boxers with lavender…cats? He pulled out his ponytail, letting his silver-lavender hair tumble down his shoulders. Chung flushed crimson and muttered something unintelligible. Unfortunately for him…Add's sharp ears caught him. The magenta eyed boy turned to stare with surprise.

"What did you say?" he gaped.

"Uh-umm…"

" _Chung Seiker_ ," he growled. His growl was low and deep and…sexy. The Pikachu eared boy ducked his head, reddening even further.

"I-I…I said…it's scandalous because you're gonna shower with a…a gay guy," he admitted, blushing harder.

Add stared. "You're gay? As in 'sexually attracted to guys' gay? Not 'happy' gay?"

"Y-yeah…"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Add lowered his head, his lavender hair covering his face. Chung was looking down at his feet, his face an entire tomato.

"And may I ask who you are gay for?" the engineer asked abruptly, breaking the silence.

Chung squeaked and stepped backwards. "T-that's n-none of your business!"

"Well, it is now. You're in my room, my bathroom, no less. So everything that happens in here is my business," Add stated. He stepped closer and Chung backed up against the shower door. "Who is it?"

His breath wafted into Chung's nose. He smelled good, like lavender and honey. A bit of smoke too, but that was probably from his exploding inventions.

"I-ah…"

"Well?"

"It's you. I like you Add," the blonde boy blurted. His eyes widened at what he said and covered his mouth. The teenage engineer gaped at the boy in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chung squeaked. He made a run for the door, tearing away from Add and just as he took a step out the door, a hand grabbed his arm. He froze, turning to stare. Add's bangs covered his eyes. He couldn't read his expression.

"Wait."

The silver-lavender haired man closed the gap between them. His lips roughly crushed onto Chung's. His hands slid down to hold the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Chung's eyes widened even further, but he eventually melted into the kiss, kissing back with a matching passion, wrapping his arms around Add's neck. Add pressed him against the wall. His hands messily roved Chung's. Using his foot, he kicked the door shut and at the same time, slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Chung gasped in surprise as Add's tongue explored his mouth. The two broke apart, gasping for breath, faces flushed. Add flashed a sly smirk at Chung.

"Shall we continue this in the shower?" he teased.

"Y-yes p-please!" Chung stuttered shyly.

"Help me undress, will you?" Add smirked.

Chung went around Add and wrapped his arms around his waist, hands trailing down…down…down…to the waistband of the boxers. He pushed them down.

"Getting naughty there, are we?" the taller boy taunted.

"Your wish, my command." The blonde shrugged in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

He pulled upwards at Add's t-shirt and it came up and over his head, revealing his rather toned chest. To Chung's surprise, Add had slightly reddened.

"Aww~Are you blushing?" he teased.

"S-shut up Chung!" he complained, turning around and yanking Chung's top off.

"Hey!" he whined.

"I'm helping you too," Add replied calmly, casually running his hands over Chung's chest.

"A-add!" he squeaked.

"Yes?" He tilted his head innocently at his lover. Without waiting for a response, he leaned down and nibbled at Chung's neck, causing the latter to gasp.

"Ah! A-A-Add!" he shrieked.

The aforementioned teen smirked as he trailed his fingers lower and tugged at Chung's pants.

"These should come off."

Without another word, he had unzipped them and ripped them off of Chung, who had started blushing more. Not being merciful, he traced his hands over the waistband of the turquoise eyed boy's boxers. Add dropped his hand further and squeezed, causing the blonde to groan.

"These too, yes?"

"Y-yeah…"

Add whisked off Chung's boxers and dragged him into the shower and slammed the door. It would be a very long shower.

 **Done! Hope you guys liked it! Based off of some art I saw on Pinterest ;) Very cute. As always, leave a review below, and favorite and follow if you enjoyed it! Until next time!**

 **~ SoulHorse**


End file.
